Weird laws
by snake screamer
Summary: Sequel to Red witch 'The Next To Last Straw'.


Cyril and ray were enjoying their lunch when they began to hear some screams.

"For the last time it is not a stupid law!" Lana snapped

"It is so! Why should I bring my own straws hypocrite!" Mallory snapped

"Just cause I use straws as well does not make me a hypocrite!" Lana snapped

"What the hell are they arguing about," Cyril said

"Oh, there arguing that stupid straw law."

"Oh, the one with jail time." Cyril said, "IT's pretty reasonable."

"What, that law draconian!" Ray snapped

"Ray, there are a ton of weird ass laws in North America." Cyril said "Some are more disturbing than just jail time due to straws."

"Prove it," Ray said

"What?" Cyril asked confused

"If there are some weirder laws than that, than I would like to hear them," Ray stated

"Okay, In our old state of new york, New Yorkers cannot dissolve a marriage for irreconcilable differences, unless they both agree to it," Cyril said.

"Well, that explains why Ron stuck around, though why he continued is beyond me." Ray muttered

"One could land in jail for up to a year for making a false promise in Louisana," Cyril said

"That the stupidest thing I heard." Ray said, "Do they honestly expect me to honor a promise if said person was one of Cheryl mad family member, maybe her brother since he easily tricked, but the rest of the family, hell no."

"Finally in Arkansas is that a man can legally beat his wife, but not more than once a month," Cyril stated. Ray gave a disturbed look

"What?"

"It's scary that you know that last one." Ray said

"What, it's not like I memorized that one in the bizarre case I find myself wed to one of the idiots in the office and contemplate revenge." Cyril nervously laughed

"That just makes it creepier." Ray stated

"Okay look, I only know these laws cause Archer tricked me!" Cyril snapped

"Tricked you how?" Ray said

"He tricked me with the whole 'While prostitution is legal, it is illegal to use the services of a prostitute.' Cyril snapped

"... Beg pardon?" Ray asked confused

"Sweden law regarding prostitution is and i quote "illegal to buy sex, but not to sell the use of one's own body for such services," Cyril said

"... You're telling me, Archer trick you into paying for sex in a country where the order for such thing is in reverse." Ray said

"Yes." Cyril said annoyed

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ray cackled

"IT NOT FUNNY!" Cyril snapped.

"I beg to differ." Ray chuckled

"RAY!"

"Okay let's put it to a vote. Judges?" Ray said turning to the others

"Oh yeah that's funny!" Pam snickered

"Hi-larious!" Krieger cackled

"I agree. It's funny." Lana chuckled

"Wait Sweden is a country? That is funny!" Cheryl guffawed.

"What the? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING IN!"

"Around the same time you try to explain why you know that beating wife explanation," Cheryl said

"And why are you here Lana, I thought you were arguing with Mrs. Archer." Cyril snapped

"Mallory locked me out, Which was kinda annoying, but I admit it was worth it to hear that." Lana stated

"Grr..."

"Aww cheer up Cyril. I got some good news for you, I found a way to promote our business." Krieger said

"How?" Cyril question

"Well I got a bunch of metal balloon slap your face and the agency name on them and set them drifting in the air," Krieger said

"WHAT!?" Cyril shouted

"And I helped," Cheryl said

"AHHHH!" Cyril screeched as he ran out of the room.

"What his problem?" Pam questioned

(three days later)

"It shall be unlawful to allow one or more metallic balloons to float, rise or remain aloft outdoors at a height of five feet or more for any advertising, promotional or commercial purpose in the Los Angeles county." Lana read the rule out loud on her cell phone. "Huh, who knew."

"Now that is a stupid law!" Ray said

"Totally, though the straw thing is still kinda stupid." Pam said

"If I buy you all titanium straws will you shut up about it." Lana said

"They make those?"

"Only cost 7.99." Lana said

"Huh, you learn something new everyday." Pam said

"Anyway, I'm kinda surprised they only arrested Cyril and not the rest of us," Ray said

"And you said disguising ourselves as Cyril was a dumb promotion idea," Cheryl said.

"Okay in hindsight, it did help avoid getting arrested, but I still say the mask was itchy," Krieger said annoyed.

"Well, at least Ron gave him a good lawyer to defend himself." Lana shrugged

"You're being awfully calmed about this," Ray said

"Eh, compare to some of the other shit we saw, this is pretty tame." Lana shrugged.


End file.
